


My Strong Woman >>>> Noctis Lucis Cealum X Reader [Modern AU]

by cupnoodlesbabe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Brotherhood, Chocobros - Freeform, Cute, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Sports, Swimming, Teasing, bad meeting, weightlifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupnoodlesbabe/pseuds/cupnoodlesbabe
Summary: When you met that pervert who was supposedly stealing your undies, you didn't think it would be the heir of the school you're enrolled to."You're that pervert who broke into our room and stole my undies in the laundry room!""If you didn't start catapulting your underwear at me like some kind of escaped maniac, that wouldn't be the case right now."





	1. Prologue

"Just who am I to you?"

"Who else would you be  
in my whole life?  
You will always be  
my strong woman"

\- Noctis Lucis Caelum  
My Strong Woman

He doesn't need a feminine and fine woman.

He doesn't need a classy woman.

He doesn't need an elegant woman

He doesn't need a formal woman.

He doesn't need a soft spoken woman.

He doesn't need a royalty.

He doesn't need a princess.

He doesn't need a queen.

He doesn't need a goddess.

All he needed is a strong woman

                               - and so he needed you


	2. Chapter One >>>> Sounds Like Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID SOMEONE ORDER A FAMILY SIZED CUTE PIZZA DELIVERY BOY NAMED PROMPTO ARGENTUM? omg prompto u lil cutie
> 
> DID SOMEONE ORDER A WEIGHTLIFTING ATHLETE READER? bruh u can eat anything and how much u want and tell them youre a weightlifter and u need to gain weight
> 
> I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY WRONG GRAMMAR

You had just come to accept that not everything is supposed to go your way. But apparently, because life can be a bitch, you had to learn that the hard way. Like most people would NOT prefer.

It all started a month ago when you got expelled from a prestigious school you had somehow managed to get into – The Niflheim Institute of Technology. Little information was provided in your short exchange with the principal but by some means, you were pointedly accused of vandalizing a school property (the court, more specifically) and what’s more flabbergasting to discover was that the irreverent gymnastics team who for some reason disliked your presence (or you in general), along with a few other individuals that you have crossed with, insinuated they were witnesses to the tall tale. They even had the indecency to add a few more morbid details to exacerbate your whole case, much to your displeasure. 

At that point, you were more than just aware you are in no position to remain a student in the school. Of course, you made a very convincing argument against the misdeed indicated on to you but seeing as how undisputable the decision of the principal and the president of the school – Ardyn who gives a shit (you didn’t have enough space in your mind to retain information regarding him plus he sounded like a charming asshole from what you've heard from the girls) – despite the lack of evidence and surveillance proof, you were left with no choice but to pack your shit with your head ducked in shame as your classmates whisper among themselves and trudge back to your condominium you shared with your best friend, a rain cloud obediently following you around like a lost puppy. 

You were certain the flippant aerobics team were laughing behind your back alongside with the others who had their fair share of fault. That meager concept was sufficient to set you off the edge and into an endless void of loathing and self pity. With that being said, this leads back to your present state – 

“I was expelled.” You groaned out for the thirtieth time (yes, you kept track) in the same hour, still in condition of processing your current position - expelled and growing mushrooms at every corner of the room.

The raven haired woman who goes by name of Aiden Amber was comfortably nestled at the top bunk bed as she let out a scoff followed by a distinct flip of a page. “So I’ve heard.”

“I was expelled.” You repeated in the same tone as before, only this time it came out louder than you intended it to be. 

“Yes, I know.” Aiden bellows with an irked tone lacing on her statement. You acknowledged her disinterest and aggravation to your relentless complaining but that didn’t stop you from making yet another one. Not to annoy her but rather to remind yourself of your failure.

“I was expelled.” 

“You know," Aiden starts, "I am getting sick and tired of you whining as much as you are getting sick and tired of hearing the same exact response from me. For the last time, I know you are expelled from that goddamn Nif school. You have been telling me that for weeks now. You don’t have to continue broadcasting it to me. I get the message."

You groggily lifted your head from your pillow and endeavored to peer over the top bunk and make eye contact with Aiden but you were unable to so you settled with staring at the empty space that blocked your sight. “When will you start being a supportive best friend to me, Aiden?" You fussed. "I was hoping you were going to help me get through this but so far all you have done is criticize me.”

At long last, Aiden snapped. Slamming the novel she was reading, she set it aside in one corner and dragged herself to the small staircase that leads up to her bunk bed, descending it and ungracefully landing on the carpeted floor. Her pale sapphire pools glowered at you in utmost annoyance and her lips were pursed from the same sentiment. “I have been a supportive best friend.” She spouted as she moved closer to your bed and plopped herself on the covered floor, eyes remaining fixated with yours. “If I wasn’t, our room will look like the Leviathan had a rampage in here.”

You stifled a laugh at her strange metaphor and gradually sat up, ignoring the faint pounding that seemingly came from inside your skull. Your tresses were in a mangled mess and the creases on your oversized shirt and old tattering jogging pants nearly seemed impossible to iron back to its former glory. Your chocobo patterned bed sheet no longer swathed your mattress and your warm thick blanket lay forgotten and abandoned on the floor along with more than a few bear of pillowcase pillows. Personal hygiene and organization isn’t significant for you these past few weeks. 

“Fine, whatever makes you sleep at night,” You bantered with a small jeering smirk. It was the least you could muster for the efforts your best friend was exerting to bring a little light to your condition.

“That’s problem, I never got any sleep at night.” Aiden countered and softly poked your nose. “You kept me up with your whimpering.”

With furrowed eyebrows, you questioned, “What was I whimpering about?”

“I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of a dirty dream so take a lucky guess.” It didn’t even take a second to process her question and an answer has already manifested in your mind.

Moaning, you bleated, “Of course, even in my sleep, I still can’t get over the fact I’m expelled. Ugh, what am I gonna tell my parents?”

Your parents were not a big fan of you leaving their quarters for a simple condominium to study under a distant school when there were other schools with the same academic and extracurricular standings as your chosen school which were far closer for their comfort. Saying they were protective over their only child was an understatement. The only reason they gave you their consent to do as you pleased was because you had Aiden to accompany you and share the rent in the condominium you chose seeing that the school she was enrolled to was close to yours. They seem to deem your childhood best friend more trustworthy than their own child but you couldn’t blame them. At this point, you weren’t going to complain anymore – even you yourself were beginning to fall into doubt after your first major life decision came out as a huge and extremely expensive mistake.

“They’re gonna know sooner or later. Best tell them now. The longer you wait, the worse it will get. Trust me on that, I had my own personal experience.” Aiden quipped, a deep sigh leaving her lips.

You impersonated her antic and ran a hand through your knotted locks, eyes fluttered closed in frustration. “Yeah, you’re right.” You breathed out in agreement and reached out for your phone lying at the corner of your bed to get in touch with you your parents and inform them of your misfortune.

Before you could access your phone, Aiden slyly snatched the device from you and tossed it back to its previous position. “H-Hey, what are you doing?” You asked incredulously as you casted your sight over your shoulder, wholly concerned for the state of your mobile phone. It was the only thing that temporarily disconnects you from the harsh reality. 

Whirling around to face Aiden and reprimand her for her negligence, you break your proceedings and took note of the impish smirk gracing upon her thin lips. "Unless," She exclaimed, an index finger erected up in the air. "You find another way to make up for your mistake. And I think I just got the thing for that."

The corners of your eyes transformed to slits as uneasiness coursed through ypur bloodstream, your body deliberately leaning away from her taller and smirking frame. “Okay, Aiden, you’re scaring me. What are you thinking?” You inquired curiously with a tinge of wariness, an eyebrow rising.

The last time you’ve seen that identical mirth dance on her features was back when she persuaded you to go skinny dipping in the local swimming pool of Eos City. The result was rather humiliating – but Aiden seemed immensely pleased by her decision even though you two were discovered by the securities that were all male – and it left a terrible scar in your wounded pride so you’d rather keep it in the dark and leave it to rot along with your other regrets in your life span.

Aiden shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner before her right hand reached into her back pocket, the smirk prominent as her eyes locked with yours. You were briefly concerned that she would brandish a set of keys before you and informed you that you two will be breaking into yet another private property in the middle of the evening but instead, you saw a white letter with exquisite motifs all over and an oh so familiar stamp sealing the content within. 

As reluctance consumed your figure, you slowly took the letter in your hand before bestowing your attention back to her. “What is this?” You inquired vigilantly as you thoroughly inspected the letter in your grasp, an evident stammer in tow with your last spoken word.

“Rather than asking me, why don’t you open that and find out for yourself? You might like what you see. God, now I sound like the Governor.” Ignoring her reference to the series you two were binge watching before your predicament occurred, you cautiously tear open the letter and gently obtained the paper inside. Aiden propped herself next to you, observing you work with keen eyes.

You spared a flitting glimpse to her direction, eyeing her just in case she tries something funny. Catching your burning gaze, Aiden nodded towards the paper in your fingertips, urging you to unfold it and uncover the contents. In a pace that could easily shame a snail, you did as she wished and unfurled the paper, your eyes regaining its vibrancy as they skimmed through every aristocratic letter imprinted on the paper. You brain could barely process whatever information your eyes take in but it did process that arrogant smirk displayed on Aiden’s visage as you continued reading. You feasted your sight on every word, your eyeballs dilating and your jaw coming unhinged.

Confronting Aiden as she casually smirked at you, you did not waste your precious time and practically shoved the paper right before her face. She was unperturbed by your abrupt action – it was as though she had anticipated that kind of reaction coming from you. “This,” You started as you vigorously wiggled the paper in front of her. “Is this what I think it is?”

Aiden casted her eyes up at the plank of wood separating your bunk beds from each other. She bit her lower lip in feigned innocence. “Hmm, I don’t know.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Aiden. I know you have a part to this.” You sternly snapped at her, lips pursing. “This thing you gave me. This is a scholarship letter from Lucis Academy, to the school you’re enrolled to. To the school I wanted to be enrolled to.”

You attempted to search for the correct word to showcase your overlapping emotions of joy, gratitude and perplexity. As delighted as you are to receive the scholarship letter, you have no idea how the school knew of your existence. Last time you checked, you did not bother taking your chances with the esteemed college in fear of rejection and humiliation – the reason why you settled with the second best which was the same school who kicked you out – so holding their letter in your hands seemed all too surreal. Cluttered with many thoughts, only one word was comprehend by your lips, “How?”

Aiden folded her arms over her chest. “Okay, now don’t get pissed off at me because of this. You see, I may or may not be friends with the only son of the president of The Lucis Academy.” She begins, eyeing you as if you were going to pounce on her any moment now. She parted her mouth as to speak and continue her tale but you interrupted her with an exaggerated gasp at the new discovery.

“Oh my God, Aiden, I'm not gonna get pisssed off because you found a new friend. That’s good news! You’re making progress – oh! – I am so, so proud of you.” Your spoken words gave the impression of friendliness but your sarcastic tone tells another story. 

Aiden was no stranger to the tone you used for she deadpanned at your bantering dictation. “Why do I put up with you?” She questioned herself, massaging her temples as incoherent comments spewed out of her tongue.

“Yes, I’ve been asking the same thing for years now.” You quipped with a chuckle. “Now, back to your story.”

“I may or may not have showed him your awards in weightlifting.” She stated faster than what is considered normal as her hand flew to the nape of her neck, rubbing it in hopes to distract herself from your baffled facial expression. “And I may or may not have showed him that video of you at the last championship.”

You almost smacked the top of your head on the top bunk bed when you jolted from the answer she provided you with. “You did what?” You screeched in humiliation, gawking at her. “Why-Why would you do that?”

You are a weightlifter and you have been ever since you saw your father watching the said sport in television one night. As he comfortably sat on his reclining chair with the lights off, your smaller frame hid at the staircase suited just behind the living room, the darkness obscuring you from the keen sight of your father. You could vaguely remember fawning over just how astounding those weightlifters were – lifting those heavy weights and barbells like they were mere feathers to them. You had to restrain yourself from clapping and cheering whenever you find those athletes that really caught your attention. There were times when you nearly got caught due to your excitement. You recalled waking up the next morning and eagerly bounding down the flight of stair, making your way towards the kitchen where you found your mother and father preparing for breakfast. With pride evident in your voice, you pompously announced, “I’m going to be a weightlifter!” From there, you worked your way through the hardships, the series of weights and barbells, the combined smell of powder and metal and the constant mockery from your schoolmates.

They thought you were preposterous for wanting to become a weightlifter because somehow the sport in question was _categorized for males_. You relished on their astonished expressions once you have proven them wrong by standing at the stadium filled with anticipating audiences, lifting the weights with ease – with a matching winning smile to take the gold medal and the most valuable athlete trophy for sure. Even now, you remain the successful weightlifter you are, trampling on those who doubt you.

But alas, despite your numerous awards and victories, that didn’t stop you from being insecure. From your appearance to your personality.

Most boys you grew fond off - romantically speaking - strayed from you due to your not so feminine sport and quote-unquote manly stature (it wasn’t even near manly). Being a weightlifter, you are expected to gain weight enough for you to be able to handle the heaviness of the weights. You weren’t fat but you weren’t thin either – you were stuck in the middle and most boys would rather have their girls skinny (no wonder the gymnastics team looked down on your weightlifting team back at the Nif institute).

It didn’t help that your broad shoulders were sometimes the reason you were mistaken as a boy (“oh sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend”). Not to mention your hair that just doesn't seem to want to cooperate with you. No amount of repairing shampoo or straightening conditioner can help your hair. 

Then there was the personality problem – just because you didn’t giggle at everything you see and wink at all the boys that your cross paths with doesn’t make you manly or less of a girl.

And of course the insensitive comments about you thrown to you because of your sport, personality and appearance.

Their insensitive remarks would frequently resound within your head like a broken record repeating the same verse over and over ; it nearly became a mantra for you. Though it took no major part in hindering your spectacular performance, it did take a toll on your self esteem - or whatever was left of it.

That's the reason why you felt so betrayed learning Aiden shared the video of you to the President of Lucis Academy. Yo were not going to lie - you make pretty displeasing facial expressions when you lift weights.

Once again, like it had always been from the very beginning, insecurity found its morbid way to settle comfortably in your anxious system. _What did the president think of me? Did I look stupid? Fat? Ugly? What? What?!_

Sensing your anxiety and discomfort, Aiden piped in. “Calm down, Chip. President Regis was impressed by your awards and considering that he personally told me to give you this scholarship letter means he wants you in The Lucis Academy. And bonus for me, you can finally stop whining about being expelled.” Aiden defended just as loudly as your voice came out earlier. “We’ve been best friends since we were in diapers, Chip. I know how much you wanted to go to Lucis Academy. That’s all you talked about ever since you became a weightlifter. See? Your prayers have been answered. If I didn't do what I did, you'd still be complaining about being expelled.”

Aiden continued. “You should have seen the look on President Regis's face when he watched your last championship.” She got up on her feet and presented herself in front of you before impersonating how you lift weights, pose by pose. As she posed the final stance with her feet apart and hands lifting her invisible weights, she clamored. “Lifting 120Kg! Lifting 130Kg!”

Her reassurance and opstimism eased your anxiety. You shake your head at ridiculous display before returning your eyes back to the letter in your hands. “I can’t believe it . . . Lucis Academy wants me.” You murmured in awe, swallowing the lump that unconsciously grew in your throat.

_This all feels so surreal. Maybe I’m just gonna wake up anytime now and find out all this was just a dream._

Aiden plopped back down next to you and draped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to her. “You can come with me next week and register. I’ll even show you around campus. Of course, unless you want to do it by yourself.”

When you felt her arm, you have come to conclusion that this was reality. 

With your arms snaking around her torso, you embraced Aiden. “You know what, Aiden Amber?”

“What?”

“You’re the fucking best, is all.”

Your statement made her snigger. “Damn straight. About time you knew.” She jested but you had an inkling feeling she was taking the compliment to heart. 

Retracting your arms from her, you pulled your empty backpack from under the bed and safely tucked the scholarship letter in one of its pocket before rising up, completely forgetting your expelled issues with your former school.

You placed your hands on your hips, beaming at your best friend. “You know what this calls for? A celebration.” You gleefully announced. “Come on, let’s eat outside this time. My treat, as a thank you gift.”

She stood up as well, clasping her calloused hands over your shoulders. “Sorry Chip, but no can do. We already got plans for this morning.” Aiden said, confusing you.

With your eyebrows knitted together, you asked. “What do you mean?” 

As if on cue, the doorbell to your condo unit resounded. Aiden slapped a hand over your back and smirked. “So, you want some pizza?” She good-humoredly questioned as she made her way towards the living room to answer the door.

You narrowed your eyes at her as you followed her footsteps. “Wait,” You spouted as you stood behind her, quizzically staring at her back. “Did . . . Did you seriously plan on all of this?” 

Aiden’s smirk broadened at your inquiry. “Can’t you tell?” 

You rolled your eyes heavenwards and mumbled, “Show off.” 

Aiden swung the door open, revealing a cute pizza delivery boy holding two boxes of pizza. Though the brown and yellow uniform was tremendously tacky, the guy who sported it definitely wasn’t. With his unruly blond hair sticking out everywhere – more so to the right (his cap was just ruining everything but at the same time, it was making everything perfect) – freckled cheeks, glinting blue eyes and slender build, he could easily be mistaken as an underrated model or maybe even a youthful punk. 

_Wow, he’s cute. Very cute._

He wore a nervous and coy facade but once his eyes took in Aiden's figure. he immediately beamed and offered her the two boxes of pizza right to her face. “Well, Aiden, here you are! Two boxes of pizza, Hawaiian and pepperoni.” He joyously declared as Aiden took the boxes from his grasp. 

Putting most of his weight on one leg, he held his chin and raised an eyebrow at Aiden. “Pretty basic choices, if you ask me. You could have gone for the manager’s choice but no surprise there – you’re a natural born cheapskate.”

“Spare me, Prompto. This was a last minute preparation.” Aiden retorted sharply but the smile on her face betrayed her true feelings for the blond. All of a sudden, Aiden nodded her head towards your direction. “Guess who will be coming to our school next week.”

This Prompto dude easily spotted you staring at him from behind your best friend. Flashing you a friendly grin, he waved enthusiastically. “Hey, you must be Aiden’s best friend. She mentions you quite a lot in our conversations. Now this is a pretty embarrassing question to ask after telling you she keeps mentioning you but . . . what was your name again?” 

You shyly introduced yourself, finding it significantly difficult to speak to someone so cute. You almost bowed to him in greeting as well – almost.

“That’s right, I remember now! Well, nice to meet you. The name is Prompto Argentum.” He introduced himself before striking a silly pose to which you giggled at. “Your local cutie.” He even had the audacity to send you a playful wink.

“Your local pizza delivery boy.” Aiden argued, facing you as she said so.

Prompto pouted at her. “Your local _cutie._ ”

“Your local _pizza delivery boy._ ” Their childish exchange went on for quite a time before they were interrupted by your laughter, their amusing interaction immeasurably entertaining you.

“Nice to meet you too . . .” You trailed off, finding some courage before continuing, “. . . cutie.”

Aiden gaped at you, betrayal written all over her visage as Prompto let out a triumphant whoop, smirking at Aiden’s reaction. Poking her ribs to get her attention, he cheered, “Suck it!” 

Averting her gaze from you, Aiden disdainfully murmured, “You’re such a traitor, Chip. I thought you were on my side. We’re best friends, for Gods’ sake.”

You sneered at her, bumping hips with her. “That’s why I’m here.” You teased.

“You know,” Prompto interjected, staring at you with his bright smile. “Aiden told us a lot about you.”

_Us?_

“Good things, I hope.” You bellowed, chuckling nervously. All the bad things you have done suddenly crossed your mind like a bullet train.

Prompto shakes his head, laughing sheepishly. “Definitely not good things.” 

You shot Aiden a deadly glower. “So who’s the traitor now?” You taunted. 

Aiden raised her hands in the air in surrender.

“Don’t worry, I don’t judge when I don’t meet. My life motto.” Prompto quips with a laugh before realization dawned him. “Hey, why did you at enroll at Lucis Academy so late? The semester started, like, three months ago. Did something happen?"

You heaved out a sigh, shaking your head in dismay. “Don’t ask, it’s a long story.” You told him.

You didn’t want others knowing you were expelled – who knows what kind of inane ideas their mind will make up as to why you were expelled. It might start a string of gossip, no doubt.

But apparently Aiden had a different idea. “She got expelled.” She responded monotonously, as though being expelled was a normal thing for her.

Prompto evidently winced at the thought. “Yikes. What for?”

“Nothing big.” You tried to assure him but Aiden beat you to it.

"The students back at her old school were assholes. They lied to the principal about how she vandalized school property." Aiden stated the truth. “Which I highly doubt because I know this girl. She might be crazy but she’s not _that_ crazy.” 

You harshly nudged her ribcage, glaring. “Aiden, stop.” You warned her. 

The nineteen year old woman shrugged in response. “What? I can’t help it.” She countered defiantly. “I’m just as pissed as you are with the whole expelled thing even if I don’t seem like it.” 

“Hey, look on the bright side,” Prompto interloped and his smile became more prominent if it was even humanly possible. “You got into Lucis Academy which I am pretty sure is way better than wherever you came from. Lucians for the win!”

You nodded at that. “I’m guessing you’re the glass-half-full kind of guy.” You chuckled out. “Seems betters to be a Lucian than a Nif. The students there are just . . . ugh.”

You saw Prompto’s eyes widen at your words. He subconsciously leaned forward slightly and pointed a finger at you. “Wait. You’re from The Niflheim Institute of Technology?”

You shrugged. “Yes – well – was.” He didn’t seem fervent about the new findings. “What’s wrong about that?”

Prompto straightened his posture and folded his arms, fuming. “They are bad news.” He scorned, scowling (but he still looked very adorable). “The Lucians and the Nifs doesn’t quite get along with each other, all people knows thay. They’re like rivaling schools. But if you ask me, Lucis Academy is the better choice. Those Nifs are nothing but cheats, especially in sports!”

That got your whole attention. _Really? Oh God, I didn’t know about that._

“Unfortunately, it’s true.” Aiden added. “I was one of the victims of those cheats. Those Nifs lured the officials with money and disqualified me from a swimming competition.”

“Okay, now I don’t feel half as bad being expelled from that cheating school. Thank Gods I’m not a Nif anymore.” You spat out and faced Prompto, features softening. “Did that happen to you too?” 

“What? No.” Prompto instantly answers. “The Nifs were the reason I lost a large amount of gil. I bet the Lucians will win in a basketball game but surprise, surprise, the Nifs cheated and won.”

The conversation was cut short when Prompto’s watch beeped. He perked up at the noise and slapped his palm over his forehead, groaning. “Ah, shoot, I forgot I’m a pizza delivery boy! I have a job to do, darn it!” 

Prompto then pointed an accusing finger at Aiden, jokingly glaring at her. “You distracted me!” 

Aiden feigned shock and placed a hand over her chest. “Oh no, you got me.” She stated in an exasperated manner. “I was looking forward seeing you try to deliver those pizzas all at once.”

“The last time I tried to do that I almost got into an accident so shush, Aiden.” Prompto protested. “Now, you do remember you got to pay for those pizzas, right? Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I’m gonna pay for your food.”

“Then you aren’t much of a friend, huh?” Aiden jested before balancing the pizza boxes in one hand as the other reached into her pocket and take out a few crumpled bills to which she unceremoniously dropped on Prompto’s open palm. “I hope there’s not missing slices when we open our pizzas.” 

Prompto let out a boisterous but clearly forged laughter before his face goes blank like a canvas. “Hardy-har.” Even his tone was blank but a chuckle soon followed. Prompto faced you one last time. “I need to jet, but it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you in class next week, if we have the same major. We’ll introduce you to the rest of the gang too.”

_Great, more introductions._

You offered him a polite smile. “Sure, that’d be great.” 

Aiden approached Prompto and ushered him further into the hallway of the condominium, urging him to take his leave. “You need to hurry if you don’t want your boss giving you an earful like last time. Go now, Prompto, pronto.” There was a moment of silence where none dared breaking the ice until Aiden snorted, amused by her own joke. 

Prompto clapped his hands slowly, bemused. “Wow, just wow, Aiden.” 

Once you two were certain Prompto has left, Aiden closed the door and ventured into the living room where she set the boxes of pizza down on the coffee table. You followed her there and plopped down on the leather couch, said seat creaking under your weight. 

“You know,” You begin casually as you tucked your legs under you. “Prompto is pretty cute.” 

Aiden raised her head to look at you as she opens the boxes, revealing the delicious food before you. “Of course he is.” She agreed with no question and took out two slices of Hawaiian pizza and offering one to you. 

Graciously taking one, you hummed in content as the flavor danced in your taste buds. Aiden did the same as she settled beside you. “You never did tell me anything about your friends in Lucis Academy.” You commented when you were halfway through eating your own slice of pizza. “Now that I think about it, you never mentioned having any friends at school before. I thought you were a loner or something.”

It was true, Aiden never said anything about anyone at Lucis Academy. All she ever talked to you about which had some connections with the said school was the shit ton of projects the professors assign and the exhausting training she gets. 

“You never asked so I never bothered.” Aiden replied with a shrug, chewing on a piece of pizza.

“Hmm, you didn’t even think I could be curious?”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll meet them soon enough.”

* * * 

The door slammed open and came sauntering tiredly was no other than Prompto Argentum. His steps were trudging, his shoulders drooped and his eyes were beginning to flutter close as a well deserved rest beckoned him. “Hey guys,” He wearily greeted and took off his cap, using it as an improvised fan as he plopped down on the couch next to his bespectacled friend. 

“Hello, Prompto.” Ignis greeted as he took a quick sip from his ebony coffee. “Exhausting day of work, I presume.”

“You got it,” Prompto remarked, heaving out a sigh.

Noctis Lucis Caelum who was perched on the armrest flicked his forehead, causing his best friend to whine childishly and pout. “What? You’re just gonna go into my apartment and sleep like you own the place? Nope. Not on my watch.”

“You had a bad day at work or what?” Gladiolus asked as he leans against a wall, arms crossed as he watched the blond attempt to shoo off the princely male who persisted on poking his nose repeatedly to keep him from getting some shut eye. 

“No, not really a bad day. Just tired, more than usual.” Prompto informed them before sitting properly, much to his dismay. At least it got Noctis to halt his pestering. “Anyways, I delivered pizza to Aiden this morning. I met that best friend of hers that she keeps talking about.”

Noctis cocked his head to one side, arms crossing. “You mean the one she keeps calling Chipmunk?”

“Yes, and it’s Chip, not Chipmunk.” Prompto quipped and slanted against the couch, smiling brightly. “She was cute but she's not your type, Noct.” 

Before anyone could make a comment about the female individual in question, Prompto perked up as a thought occurred to him and said, “Which reminds me, she’s going to our school next week.” 

A frown has made its way to Gladiolus’ face. “What? Why did she enroll so late?” 

Prompto faces the built man. “I asked her the same question earlier. Apparently she was expelled from that . . . that Nif institute.”

Noctis and Gladiolus inwardly winces at the mention of the opposing school. 

Ignis daintily places his cup on the rectangular coffee table and interweaved his fingers, his glasses glinting dangerously from the fluorescent lighting. “Interesting,” He murmured thoughtfully. “Did she mention why she was expelled?”

“Aiden said she was accused of vandalism.” Prompto answered candidly. “But it doesn’t seem like her at all. She was so nice.” 

Noctis let out a scoff and closed his eyes. “Sounds to me that Chip girl is nothing but trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this story will get better [°^°]
> 
> Prompto as a delivery boy i'll keep ordering pizza if he delivers them
> 
> Wanna make a soundtrack or fanart of the story? Feel free to do so. I wanna see how talented you people are.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :*


	3. Chapter Two >>>> Break In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis ft. hoodies and panties
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciated \O^O/

_The couple strolled leisurely under the dim lampposts of the sidewalk, elbows interweaved and bodies close. There were but a few citizens present in the city but it was expected for it was evening already. They enjoyed the comfortable silence between them but once they were at a storefront, the beautiful blonde paused and tugged her lover to keep him from walking away. “Noctis, look.” She eagerly exclaimed as she pointed at the dark blue hoodie displayed inside the shop._  


_The hoodie wasn’t extravagant but it looked rather minimalistic with a crown embroidered in the middle. No wonder his partner was drawn to it. She has always adored simplicity._  


_Noctis nodded in feigned appreciation, the disinterest with the displayed hoodie faintly showing. “Wow,” Though his tone sounded fascinated with the garment, his blank facial expression gave away his act. “What about it? You want it?”_  


_Lunafreya nodded her head calmly, her tantalizing orbs fixated solely at the hoodie. She paid no mind to the other outfits present in the display that were far pleasing to the eyes. “You know what?” She faces him with a vibrant smile that never fails to make his heart stutter. “We should get matching ones – with that hoodie.”_  


_Noctis inwardly cringes at the terrible idea. He has always thought that those matching couple objects were plain stupid, and awful. He didn’t feel the need to brag about his relationship to everyone he crosses paths with. He shakes his head, completely rejecting the concept. “How about let’s not? You know how those matching couple thing-y are to me. They’re very . . . ugh.” He stated, wincing patently to prove his point to his partner._  


_An adorable pout manifested on her gorgeous features and she gently tugged Noctis back with their interlocked elbows when he moved forward to resume their stroll. He suppressed the smile threatening to break through the surface of his visage at her innocent antics. She always knew how to put a smile on his face just as well as she knew how to make him happy – even without her knowledge. Even her mere presence could bring his spirits up almost instantly._  


_Every second he spent with her . . . is all he wanted to do with his time._  


__

_“Come on, Noctis, please?” She pleaded. “We’ll just buy two of the same hoodie. We don’t have to wear them at the same time in public. I just thought it would be sort of nice to have something like that. It will be like our little secret.”_  


_“I . . . I-I don’t know Luna,” Noctis bellows reluctantly, scratching his head as he thoroughly examines the hoodie at the display. He tried to imagine the both of them wearing identical clothing and it made his heart swell but at the same time, he wanted to throw up. “I’m not really into those things and I sure as hell won’t be.”_  


_Lunafreya stared intently into his eyes and he could feel his breath hitching once his eyes did the same to hers. Is it possible for a human being to hold so much beauty in them?_  


_“Well, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Lunafreya mumbled as her eyes returned back to the hoodie. He ignored the growing disappointment at the back of his head once her eyes were directed away from his. He watched as she longingly gapes at the hoodie. A soft smile danced on his lips._  


_How can he deny her?_  


“Okay guys, very funny. Where did you hide my hoodie?” Noctis asked as he furiously rummages through his closet, carelessly tossing all the unnecessary objects that got on his way. “Where is it?”  


Ignis steps in his untidy bedroom, efficiently avoiding the items hurtled backward by an unknowing Noctis. Unfortunately the same thing couldn’t be said for Prompto who ventured into the bedroom in tow with the bespectacled man.  


“Whoa! Calm down, Noct!” Prompto bleated right after being ungraciously welcomed by series of clothing chucked to his direction. He made an effort to dodge some of them but no to avail for he somehow still managed to catch them all with his face .  


“What’s wrong Noct?” Ignis inquisitively inquired as he drew near to Noctis who was in spite of his fruitless labor continued sifting through his half-empty closet. The younger male’s forehead was creased and his hands worked without his consent. Noctis sought to bring to an end his search but it was like his body went to autopilot, a diminutive and unidentified fraction of him yearning to feel the proverbial material of the murky blue hoodie.  


“I can’t find my hoodie.” Noctis spouted, throwing his arms up in frustration before falling on the carpeted floorings with a muffled thud. A worn out exhale leaked from his lips. “And that was my favorite one too.”  


“Maybe you just left it somewhere.” Prompto prompted (heh).  


Noctis shakes his head in rejection to the idea. “I couldn’t have. Like I said, it was my favorite. The last thing I want to do is lose something important to me.”  


“Which hoodie are you talking about? You have plenty that I lost track of them.” Ignis questions yet again as he bent down on one knee beside Noctis, pulling up the wrinkled garments that remained chaotically in his closet in pursuit for his desired clothing.  


“You know,” Noctis begins snapping his finger as he attempts to find the correct words to describe the hoodie. “With that crown-y drawing in the middle.”  


Noctis distinguishes no flicker of recognition in their eyes and he sighs, finally deciding to tell them the crucial clue in order for them to help him in his search. “It was the . . . uh . . . hoodie Luna gave me.” He informed them through a grumble, his eyes reverting away from them.  


Ignis and Prompto exchanged meaningful fleeting looks with one another, highly aware of the distraught mood of their friend.  


“Well, I have no clue where it is.” Ignis remarked. “Actually, I don’t even remember the last time I’ve seen you wear it.”  


“Hey, didn’t Aiden borrow it from you a few weeks ago?” Prompto interjected as he recalled the previous events, snapping his fingers as he did. “Yeah, she forgot to bring an extra bra to wear after training so she borrowed your hoodie. Remember?”  


Noctis thwacked his palm over the carpet and groaned, his head thrown back as memories came rushing back to him like a tidal wave. “Oh Gods, you're right. I completely forgot.” He groused out and cursed inaudibly to prevent Ignis from hearing him. “I shouldn't have let her borrow it.”  


Ignis rose from his genuflecting position and straightened his outfit. “That solves it then. There’s nothing we can do but wait until next week to inquire Aiden about it. For now, you could always just wear another one of your hoodies. You have about –”  


Noctis brought to a half Ignis’ statement and shook his head gently. He got on his feet and dusted the dirt that attached to his jeans. “No, that’s the hoodie I want.” He uttered in a tone that has an edge of finality to it.  


Prompto pressed his lips together, hesitating to speak his mind. He knew how sensitive his friend was when it has something to do with . . . “Noct, you said you were over her. You -”  


Prompto couldn’t even finish his sentence for the princely male interjected. “I know what you're thinking and the answer is no.” His immediate response lacked depth of sincerity in them and Prompto and Ignis wanted.  


Noctis lowers his head and watched his foot lightly kicked the floor. “I don’t want to wear the hoodie because of her, okay? Don’t-Don't even think about that. I just . . . I just find that hoodie really . . . uh . . . cool. There’s nothing else to it, really.”  


Prompto spared yet another glimpse at Ignis and saw him shaking his head, clearly not believing what Noctis had just said.  


Noctis walked over to his unmade bed and grabbed yet another hoodie and clothed himself. He faces his two close friends, all the while securing the fabric he wore. “I’m gonna head to Aiden’s place and get my hoodie back. I don't know how long I'll be out but you don't have to wait up for me.”  


No longer waiting for their response, Noctis scuttled out of his own bedroom. He left the two blonds worried and baffled.  


Prompto looked intently at the door where Noctis had just exited from. “What are we gonna do with him, Iggy?” He asked, the concern in his tone palpable. "He keeps saying he's done with her but it's obvious he isn't."  


Heaving out a deep sigh, he adjusted his rimmed glasses and murmurs, “At this point, even I don’t know anymore.”  


* * *  


For the first time after being expelled, you woke up along with the bright sun, a brilliant grin plastered on your face. It was very foreign for you to awaken without dreading the next twenty hours and the sun rays that seep through the small openings of your curtains were welcomed, much to your shock.  


Stretching your arms, you moaned wantonly once you feel your muscles unknot. For a few moments or so, you remained seated on your mattress, relishing the serene silence that hung in the day break before letting your bare feet meet the warm carpet on the floor. Rising up, you joyfully made your bed (for the first time in your dark ages) before getting on your tip toes to peek on Aiden’s top bunk bed. As expected, Aiden’s bunk was empty and nicely made, with a novel tucked at one corner. She had always been the early riser between the two of you but it was only because she had morning training.  


“I may be in a good mood but I’m not a morning person so don’t expect a good morning from me.” You cheerfully acknowledged as you rounded the corner to the kitchen where you saw Aiden leaning against the kitchen island with her net bag swung over her back, an energy drink in her hand. She wore a plain shirt, jogging pants, sneakers and her jersey jacket which became more like a second skin to her seeing how attached she was to it.  


Aiden let out air from her nostrils. “And good morning to you too, Chip.” She greeted back in an exasperated manner as she haphazardly shoved the drink into her net bag.  


Your shoulders drooped in dismay as your eyes glowered at her. “How long are you going to keep calling me that? It's not as funny as before, you know.”  


“Oh, I know, I just got used to it and don't act like you aren't. Plus, it's cute seeing you get annoyed for somethimg so trivial.” Aiden smirked as she spoke.  


Why was she so eager to call you by that horrid nickname? Truly, it had a whiff of humor to it in the earlier days when you had just begun to aspire being a weightlifter but nowadays it just got on your nerves. But it did stuck with you throughout the years and it became a normal thing to have her identify you as Chip (some even thought it was your real name) Apparently, she finds it hilarious seeing how your face contort to what is similar to a chipmunk whenever you stuff your mouth with food or when you exert effort in lifting weights. But you got to hand it to her; it was a pretty accurate nickname for you.  


Plus, you liked chocolate chip cookies.  


You opened your refrigerator and took out your glass of water you left overnight and the large plastic plate which held some of the leftover pizzas from yesterday. “Want some?” You generously offered as you placed your glass of water and plate on the kitchen counter.  


Aiden scoffs. “Even if I did, I know you won't give me any. Go ahead and eat those by yourself.” She mumbled and watched as you take a large bite out of a slice of pizza, her face scrunching to what you supposed was a look of disgust. “Ah, look at you stuff your face. You look like a pillow being filled with stuffings. You’re so unbelievable. How can you eat so much without getting indigestion? You weightlifters scare me sometimes.”  


You faced her and shot her a mocking wink. “That’s the secret of weightlifters that you may never know.”  


“Don’t wink at me after saying that.” Aiden protested, a dagger look directed towards your nonchalant frame. “You might not hear it, Chip, but my wallet is practically weeping from emptiness. You just had to order four more boxes of pizza yesterday - using my money. I don't know if you know but Gil doesn't grow in trees. I’m surprised there were even leftovers.”  


“Hey,” You called out, “It’s not like you swimmers are any better. How can you eat so much but still look good?”  


Aiden nonchalantly shrugged. “That’s the secret of swimmers that you may never know.” She nudged you with the use of her elbow before facing her back to you. “I’m gonna head out for morning training. I’ll be home later than usual. Coach Ulric wanted an extra hour to make up for our short break. Don’t worry, I’ll head back here as soon as we’re done. Try not to eat everything in the fridge – or the fridge in general while I’m gone.”  


You tried to shoot her a dirty look but she was already halfway through exiting the door so you settled with the second best option at hand which was to retaliate to her insult verbally. “Don’t forget to bring a handkerchief with you, Aiden. You might need it when you’re drooling all over your coach. Careful, he might catch up on your small crush on him.” A flicker of triumphant smirk dusted on your brims as the muffled sound of her irritated groan flowed through her ears like music.  


_Much, much better._  


After consuming your scrumptious food and drink, you went through your whole morning with an unfaltering smile plastered on your visage. It gave no indication it would leave anytime soon. You were somewhat worried it would remain where it is until the end of the day. But other than that, it was rather refreshing to have a bright beam curving your lips. It definitely beats the grumpy scowl you grew accustomed with when you were still suffocated by the fact you were expelled.  


After doing your daily chores – the ones Aiden procrastinated every single time – you attained your long awaited spare time to which you will use to solely bond with your laptop and internet connection in the living room. You surfed through a chain of television series, browsing to see if any new video games were out and maybe at some point in your internet use, you stumbled across the strange side of web that you know should be left in the dark, unsaid. Soon enough, curiosity seeped through your system as the search engine present in your tab awaits your next move. Your fingers were aching to type and giving into their desire, you typed the words – Lucis Academy. You clicked on their website and were greeted by their main page which showed earlier or upcoming events that had and will occur.  


“Wow,” You murmured as you scrolled thoroughly deeper into their website, taking in bits and pieces of information you come across. “This looks more like a mansion than an academy. They even have their own sauna for every dorm. Wow, that's amazing.”  


After a minute or so, you stumbled across a photo of Regis Lucis Caelum, the President of the Lucis Academy. He looked so proper, sharp and sophisticated with his suit and you can’t help but feel so inferior under his power and wealth. You don’t doubt you’ll feel the same inferiority with his only child (He has a son, right? You didn’t know, you only heard it through gossip and you can never really trust anything that goes around, especially in school). It crossed your mind as to why he would take you under his wing when there are other weightlifters – or athletes in general – out there who were far deserving than you are.  


You clicked your tongue as you stared at the photo, still wondering. “Don’t worry Mister President Regis,” You murmured and flicked your laptop screen lightly. “I won’t take for granted the opportunity you gave me. I’ll do my best at everything, I will, I’ll do so well you’ll never want me out of your school. I promise you that.”  


All of a sudden, in the silence that wafted in the living room, you heard a loud noise coming from your shared room with Aiden – akin to something collapsing to the floor. At first you thought it was just an object misplaced or the usual stray cat that somehow finds itself roaming inside your condo unit but upon hearing a loud groan which an animal definitely doesn’t produce, you tensed up and slowly looked over to the direction of the room.  


“Psst! Aiden! Hey Aiden, are you in here?” And there it was, the only evidence you needed to grab the broom you used earlier that was leaning against the wall and duck behind the couch that was thankfully pressed against the wall with a small amount of space enough for you to hide in.  


Your heard someone exit the room and based on the gradually growing sound of footfalls coming to your direction, you discerned that the intruder was in the same room as you are. Your nails dug into the wooden handle of your broom as you tried to steady your breathing. “Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my Gods, I’m gonna die here. I’m gonna die here, right?” You never said you were an optimistic woman. Quite the contrary, actually and you have never been proud of it.  


“Aiden? Aiden? Hello?” The voice sounded masculine but the tone sounded very wary.  


_Oh my Gods, is Aiden his target?_  


Not a good combination, especially to someone cowering in fear behind a couch while holding their quote unquote weapon. More footsteps resounded as the intruder meandered around the living room, the same room you were trapped in. That mere thought made you want to curl up in a ball and disappear but the hammering of your erratic heart against your ribcage reminded you that wasn’t going to happen.  


“Guess she's not here. Now, where could she have put it?” The intruder mumbled before venturing off into another room as his footsteps grew further away. Taking the risk, you poked your head up from the couch and when you distinguished the coast was clear, you quietly fled from your hiding spot and tip toed towards the front door to escape but apparently, curiosity does kill the cat. When your ears picked up the sound of fabric being thrown around from inside the laundry room, you couldn’t help but let yourself go all Sherlock Holmes and see what kind of crime the intruder was up to.  


You needed some bits of information about what the objective of the intruder was at least before sprinting your way to the police station to file a case or something. Whether you were overreacting or not, you had no idea and you didn’t care.  


Every step you spared were precise and calculated. There was no more room for mistake ofr your life was on the line. You saw the hoodie-clothed intruder inside the laundry room, kneeling in front of the laundry basket full of your underwear along with some of Aiden’s and furiously sifting through it. Many thoughts popped in your mind and all of them held perverted intentions.  


_Is he . . . . is he looking through our underwear? That sick bastard!_  


Just right when you were standing by the threshold, you raised your broom to knock out the intruder but all of a sudden – in the worst possible moment ever – your stomach growled in hunger.  


This noise prompted the intruder to whip his head behind him and caught sight of your ready-to-beat-the-shit-out-of-you stance.  


Your palms nearly gave out their strong grasp around the handle of your poorly chosen weaponry when your eyes landed on his face. He didn’t look like one of those models you see in magazines and runway shows that make you hot-damn but somehow, this man slash intruder made you hot-fucking-damn instead. Spiky black hair and cerulean eyes that seemingly shimmered despite the lack of light in the room.  


Now if only he wasn’t holding one of your strawberry patterned underwear.  


The chain of silence was shattered when a scream erupted from your lips, the intruder not far from following suit. You swung your broom to him with all your might but he was quick to dodge your assault by jerking to the left side, rolling on the ground before his back hitting the washing machine behind him.  


A pained groan spilled from his mouth and he shakily raised his hand up, like he was trying to tell you to stop. “Shit! W-Wait, I know what this looks like, let me explain –”  


“You sick pervert!” Your screech was deafening as you aimlessly swing your broom, none of your erratic hits making contact with the body of the intruder. Taking advantage of you hysterical state, he made his move to take off from the laundry room but ended up tripping over the laundry basket. He came plummeting down on the tiled floor, an oof spewing from his lips followed by a distinct curse.  


Seeing him vulnerable on the floor, you let out a battle cry and dashed towards the intruder slash pervert, ready to veer your broom at him. Ill-fatedly, you somehow managed to make the identical mistake as the intruder for your foot got snagged by the same offending laundry basket and you fell in the same fate as he did, literally.  


Producing the same aggrieved noise as he did earlier, you had your eyes closed in hurt and made a mistake letting go of your only existing weapon. You opened your eyes and locked gazes with the intruder who was still lying on the floor, pretty much like you. Seconds passed before you two processed your situation – staring blankly at one another – and you scrambled to crawl away from him. He did so as well while struggling to get on his feet at the same time.  


_The broom! Where’s that goddamn broom when you need it?!_  


You saw your weapon at the other side of the room, just behind the feet of the intruding individual. You let out a string of profanities before your eyes surveyed the laundry room, in hopes to find something to use as an improvised weapon. When your eyes landed on the bleach tuckered nicely within your reach, a sparkle of hope fluttered inside you but it disappeared as quickly as it came. You remembered it was empty and you were supposed to buy one earlier if you didn’t get too caught up with the internet.  


_What do I do now? What do I do now?_  


Just as you were going to give up, you felt a fabric come in contact with your palm. Looking down, you saw your panties – along with some of Aiden’s as well – scattered chaotically around the floor. It’s not like you have any choice now. Well, you did but it was either get assaulted by that panty-obsessed pervert or hold him off until you’re out of things to defend yourself. 

“Please let this work,” You prayed under your breath.  


The intruder regained his equilibrium and supported his weight using the wall behind him. He leaned against it. “Wait . . . Wait a minute, listen to me,” He wheezed out in slight exhaustion and tried to speak but before he could even utter one syllable, he froze as an underwear hit his face.  


He didn’t have enough time to react properly to this for you were already up and going, throwing at him all the underwear you could grab from the floor, all the while screaming – “Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!”  


“Stop it! I said stop –”  


But you didn’t, obviously.  


The intruder flung some of the underwear that he caught in mid-air back to you, along with the panty that landed directly on his face. You were too far gone in fright and anxiety to feel embarrassed about it.  


“You're a pervert! Sick pervert!” You screamed out. At this point, disturbing your neighbors was a risk you would take.  


The intruder got the message and carefully but swiftly made his way out of the laundry room, still using his hands as a blockade from your underwear throwing frenzy.  


“H-Hey!” Upon seeing his escape, you immediately dropped all underwear from your grasp and followed him through your condo unit and to your shared room with Aiden. You saw a mop of black hair and reached out to grab on it but instead, your fingers only managed to get a hold of the hood of his hoodie. You yanked it backwards, effectively causing him to choke as he stumbles towards your figure.  


“I caught you, you pervert!” You shouted as you tightened your grip on his hoodie. "You're not gonna get away that easy!"  


The intruder writhed against your vice like grip, grunting. “Let me go, please!” He clamored, “You got it all wrong! You need to listen to me! I’m not a pervert!”  


_Sounds like something a pervert would say!_  


You didn’t listen to another word he said and wrapped your arm around his neck to prevent his escape. “I-I-I'll b-break your neck or something! Why were you looking through our underwear? For your sick fetish? To sell to others? Tell me, now!”  


You guessed you underestimated the strength of the man because you were immediately thrown off when he ripped your arm around his neck and headed for the ajar window which you deduced he used as an entrance into your abode. He shambled up on to Aiden’s study table, crouched down and attempted to fit himself through the narrow window. Unfortunately for him, he got stuck while doing so, giving you an opportunity to make yet another attack on him.  


“Stupid pervert!” And with that, you grabbed Aiden’s spare swimsuit that hung on her swivel chair, twisted it and whacked the expensive fabric on his bottom. The pervert let out a shriek as he felt the sting on his ass before he successfully got through the window.  


With your senses easing down and heart rate returning back to normal, you stuck your head out of the open window and watched as the handsome (unfortunately he was really, _really_ handsome but not like you’re gonna admit it out loud) intruder slash pervert skillfully made his way down from your room, using the window sills of other condo units to get back down to the ground.  


_W-Wow. That’s what others call . . . parkour, right?_ You immediately caught yourself from your trance. _I-I mean what the hell? That guy could kill himself! We’re in the sixth floor!_  


You were filled with dread and anticipation as he maneuvered himself through every condo like it was a mere obstacle course until he managed to get back down safely without seemingly breaking a sweat.  


The pervert looked back up at your room and you took a step back, not wanting him to catch you watching him. You waited for a few minutes before peering through the window once more and you let out a sigh when you no longer spotted him.  


“W-What . . . What the hell just happened?” You asked yourself as you slowly slid down to the floor, arms wrapped around yourself to make yourself feel secure.  


A pervert just went into your condo unit and rummaged through your underwear. What a way to wipe the stupid smile off your face.  


* * *  


Noctis barged into the room and slammed the door close using his back before sliding down on the floor, back pressed against the metal entrance. He could feel his heart racing from both his sprinting marathon back to his place and from the events that unfolded earlier inside Aiden’s condo.  


“What the fuck just happened?” Noctis murmured to himself as he slowly went into a trance. “Was that . . . Was that girl Aiden’s best friend? Shit, I forgot all about her!”  


_This is what I get for breaking in._

Prompto popped from behind a wall, looking at his dazed best friend sitting on the ground. His grin faltered upon sighting the distress in his friend’s face. “Finally back Noct - wait. H-Hey, what happened? You look pale.” The blond asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”  


Noctis snapped his head to look at him. “Nothing! Nothing happened!” His response was too immediate to put any faith in. “What makes you think something happened?”  


Noctis stood up from the ground and passed by the freckled blond, ignoring his worried stare. His body was still tense as the incident earlier replayed like a broken record in his mind. The screaming . . . the panty throwing . . . that cute girl – wait a minute.  


Noctis lightly shakes his head to rid him off his thoughts. _Okay. What the actual hell am I thinking? She’s not cute. She just reminds me of a . . . a piglet. A cute piglet._  


Lounging on the couch was Gladiolus and tending the kitchen was no other than Ignis who was busying himself baking yet another batch of Noctis’ favorite dessert – or at least yet another attempt of it.  


Gladiolus was the second one to take notice of Noctis’ strange behavior. Abandoning the novel he was reading, he called out Noctis. “Hey, you’re back. Where were you at, Prince?”  


Noctis halted and averted his gaze from his friend. “Out, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”  


“Aww, is our little wittle Noct mad? You don’t like that nickname?” Gladiolus asked and smirked. “Sorry about that, Prince.”  


Noctis scowled at him and playfully kicked him on his leg. As expected, the larger male did not wince or maybe not even felt the pain inflicted on him. “If you're going to call me Prince, at least start treating me like one.” He retorted wittily, smirking when Gladiolus couldn’t make a comeback. He just sat there doing a very good impression of a fish.  


“So, did you find your hoodie at Aiden’s?” Ignis asked, glancing up to check on Noctis.  


Noctis stiffened and almost slapped himself for forgetting his real intention back at Aiden’s condo. “I . . . I let her borrow it for a while longer.” Noctis answered through his forged smile, hoping none could catch up to his life. “Because I’m a good friend.”  


_That’s like the worse possible lie there is. Bravo._ Noctis bitterly thought.  


“I could have let her borrowed my hoodie.” Gladiolus interjected. “It’s not clear to me why she borrowed from you.”  


“That’s because you’re a creep who likes her and she knows it.” Noctis snickered when Gladiolus tried to kick him from his comment.  


Noctis then lazily made his way towards his room, the things that happened before now slowly being erased by his mind, not completely but enough to live it down for a while. Hopefully, he won’t encounter you at school or nowhere at all. He couldn’t have you screaming “pervert” at him like a banshee. But if that ever happened, at least you won’t have any underwear to throw at him. “I’m gonna go change –” Before he could finish his sentence, a loud gasp came from behind him.  


“Oh my Gods,” He heard Prompto whisper from behind followed by a distinct sound of a body hitting the wall.  


Puzzled, he looked over his shoulder to see Prompto backed against a wall, staring at him while wearing a horrified look. Then he turned to Ignis who had just dropped the tray of desserts on the floor, the icing and contents of the pastries littering the floor. Then there was Gladiolus who had his jaw hanging open as he stared at him, eyes wide as saucers. The three of them shared the same expression as Prompto.  


His eyebrows furrowed as he took a step back, immensely bothered by their peculiar expressions. “W-What?” He asked quizzically, the confusion evident in his tone. “Why are you all staring at me like that?”  


None dared to break the chain of silence that prolonged in the room as the blond used his quivering index finger to point at his belt, the crimson covering his face worsening by the second that the sentences he spouted were inconsistent. “Noct,” He stammered out, swallowing the lump that grew in his throat. “Why do you have a . . . um . . . how do I . . . uh . . . words . . . panty?”  


Following the direction his finger was pointing, Noctis saw red – from embarrassment and shock – when he saw an unfamiliar panty hanging on his belt, its white and green stripes practically mocking whatever dust of integrity he has left.  


Noctis instantaneously grabbed the underwear and his friends flinched at his movements. The black haired male stared at the clothing in his grasp like it was some sort of bomb ready to explode. He looked up at his flabbergasted and disturbed friends before speaking,  


“Look, I can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna make a soundtrack or a fanart? Feel free to do so [°^°]


	4. Chapter Three >>>> Improvise. Adapt. Overcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally had no internet for a month so forgive me for not updating T__T

Of course, the foremost thing you did when Aiden returned to your shared household from her training was immediately inform her of your exceedingly exaggerated version of what truly occurred that morning. 

“Okay, wait a minute, wait a minute. Let me get this straight, I can’t process this properly. Gods, how do you keep getting yourself in these kinds of trouble?” Murmuring an incoherent disapproval under her breath, Aiden shifted on the leather couch in an attempt to remove the inkling frustration sneakily seeping in her system, back hunched and her calloused palms pressed securely against her temples. “So you’re telling me is that there’s this  . . . this pervert who just barged in the condo like he owned the damn place . . . screamed my name . . .  before going through our laundry?” 

Positioning your body to properly face her fatigued figure, you nodded vigorously as your hair obediently followed along with your erratic movement. “Our underwear laundry!” You corrected her in a form of an exclamation, arms thrown up in the arms in exaggerated emphasis. “Gods, Aiden. You should have seen him! He was holding up my underwear like the creep he is! If I wasn’t there, who knows what kind of . . . things he could have done with it.”

The possibilities bombarding in your mind was endless - and the majority had lewd innuendos laced upon them. The perverted concepts clogged your train of thoughts and you cannot bring yourself to think of anything else other than those. What that stranger could have possibly done when he was given a chance to be alone with your unclean underwear in the laundry room - you didn't wanna ask and nor do you want to know. Leaving it as it was - whatever it was supposed to be - seemed to be the famous and leaned on choice at this point. Not that you were going to continue complaining - it had already been done yet you can't somehow find the strength to move on from the gruesome topic.

Aiden blankly stares at a certain spot, the gears in her brain barely moving as she pushrd herself to process the tale you have voiced out. “Do you have any idea why he would be screaming my name?” She inquired curiously as she jerks her head to lock her intense eyes with yours, cocking her head to one side in curiosity and possibly in disturbance. You couldn't blame her - coming back home to hear such story from your frantic friend was no laughing issue.

Your shoulders sagged at her question before elbowing her ribcage softly. “Shouldn’t you know the answer to that?” You complained childishly. “Do you think there was someone who could have hated you so much to break into our condo?”

Aiden cast her eyes up at the ceiling in deep thought as she slanted her body against the leather couch, a pondering hum droning from her throat. After a moment or so, she daintily shakes her head and straightened her posture. “Not really, I try to stay out of trouble because I’m an athlete and all. I don’t wanna get taken out of the team.” She responded truthfully and she perked up as she finally comes into one realization. “But why would the pervert be screaming my name then go sniffing on your panty?”

 “Maybe he thought it was yours. Common sense, Aiden.” You blew a raspberry and trailed your vision downwards, huffing then folding your arms over your chest. “Such a shame though, the intruder was so handsome . . .”

You could still recall his features but one thing stood out the most – his eyes. Those cerulean eyes . . . 

_I wanna swim in his eyes all of a sudden. Wait, that’s a weird thought._

Aiden snorted at what you had stated. “Whoa now, Chip,” She started with a loud laugh, a hand moving over to her stomach. “Don’t go having a boner over that pervert.”

Crimson shaded your cheeks as you glowered at her. Smacking her arm, you protested, “I was not!”

“You so were!”

“Aiden!” You warned her sternly, face scrunched. 

She said her hands in the air in mock surrender. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry, my bad.” She bellowed before a smirk manifested on her face. “I forgot you’re a girl. You don’t get a boner.”

“I will hit you again!” You threatened.

Aiden rolled her eyes and with sarcasm lacing on her voice, she bleated, “Oh, I’m very terrified.” 

You moved to hit her again but you missed entirely when she jerked towards the right. Aiden laughed again as she scooted back closer to you. “Take a joke, will you, Chip?” She bleated, smiling softly as she wrapped an arm around you. “How about this?”

“Hmm?” You hummed, raising an eyebrow at her.

“My teammate is having her eighteenth birthday and said I could bring you along. You seem pretty shaken up by the pervert-panty thing so why not go? To loosen up a little, to shake those nerves off of you.” Aiden said. “What do you say? Wanna go? We could always leave whenever you want. Just say the name and we’ll jet out of that party.”

Your eyes turned to slits as the idea of attending such celebration – from an individual you’ve only heard exited from Aiden’s tales of her swimming team – after experiencing an atypical occurrence gave an impression to be what you would classically call a grave mistake. “I-I don’t know, Aiden. That doesn’t seem like the brightest idea. I mean, I think I might be a little traumatized to even step foot outside our condo.” 

Aiden shrugged in false nonchalance and slunk against the leather couch, said furniture groaning as the alteration of mass gradually stabilized. “You know, there’s free food since we’re going to a birthday par –”

She was snatched out of her capability to finish stringing out her remark when you pushed yourself up from the couch and on to your feet, a beam plastering on your visage as the events that developed earlier fleeted from your memory like the blurred face of a stranger you have crossed paths with in a sidewalk. “You had me at free food.” 

* * *

Lights were flaring.

Music was blaring.

And people were dancing and grinding.

Just kidding, the party you and Aiden attended was nowhere near that kind.

Multi colored lights were flaring, deafening music threatening to punch holes in your eardrums and the people surrounding your figures had no shame and practically grinded one another. 

That's what you have originally grudgingly anticipated - along with Aiden - when the birthday party was mentioned (college people written in stories were known for their wild and seemingly illegal parties) yet here you stand in the middle of a pleasant event with soft chatters and a classical music wafting in the air. 

"This isn't what I expected." Murmured Aiden as she takes in the venue with curious pale blue hues. "But not that I mind."

It was a very formal yet simple birthday party held at a garden with a few close relatives and friends invited. There were tables surrounded with six seats covered in white satin, a long table with various kinds of food and a small stage set up for the entertainment. 

There was a simple music flowing with a few people dancing to it while most chatted and dabbled with the food. Soon, you would be one of those people.

As you two walked further in the area, a low wolf whistle flew from her lips. “Now this is my kind of party. No loud music, no lasers, no students making out in a corner, nobody throwing up and no people grinding at each other. Fuck yes.”

Surveying the minimalistic themed vicinity with brilliant zealous orbs, you were to appreciate the serenity and simplicity the event brought. You bobbed your head twice in a satisfied approval, “You’re right. For once, we’re not going to stick out like sore thumbs.” You remarked in a form of a mirthful quip before producing a few claps and interweaving your fingers together like an enthusiastic teacher eager to convey her knowledge to her second children. “Now, where is this free food you were telling me about earlier, Aiden? I believe that was what I heard and I will be immensely disappointed if there’s none.”

You were prepared to venture to whatever direction your nose was guiding you to but before you were out of her reach, Aiden took a hold of the bacj of your hoodie and hauled you back to your previous location. You struggled in the slightest in regaining your balance but gradually got your feet to work with you. “Not so fast, Chip.” She declared warningly, her pointer finger waggling to portray her displeasure to your vulgar attitude.

A pout found its way to your visage. “What is it now? I’m just trying to get some food. That’s literally the only reason I’m here right now. What’s your problem?”

“Aish,” Aiden growls sternly and lightly smacked the back of your head using her forearm. “Where are your manners, Chip? The decent thing you can do right now is greet the birthday celebrant first. She’s the one who catered the food you’ll be stuffing your face with. That’s the least you can do.”

As this information sunk and burned in your mind, your head rolled back in exaggerated exasperation and let out a groan. "Fine, fine," You whined childishly as your arms subconsciously folded over your chest. "But let's make it quick. You promised me free food and I better get that damn free food. You know how I get when I'm hungry."

A low chuckle resonated in your ear as Aiden gapes at you in amusement. “That I do know very well. Let’s not waste time. Let’s go find the star of the party.”

When you two found the birthday celebrant, you didn’t waste any time exchanging greetings with her. You could practically hear the angelic chorus of angels signing by the table. After bidding her a very happy birthday, Aiden decided to catch up with her teammate. You were left alone to grab some food. Not that you minded. You could finally get all the food you want without dealing with her constant teasing about the amount of food you get.

You hurried back to the long table which displayed varieties of food and after thanking the individual who offered you a plate with utensils; you immediately began picking out everything. Your weightlifting side roused from its sleep and the need to gain weight. You wanted to step up your game and increase your weight to raise your weight class. Soon enough, you might be able to enter an open weight class.

 “Hello food, hello food, I will eat you up.” You sang out in the famous tune of Jingle Bells as you pile up your first plate with cuisine after cuisine, circumspectly clutching your plate as the rations on it teetered and threatened to plunge on the grassy soil beneath your feet. After coming into conclusion that your first plate could hold no more food, you set it down on a nearby table and took yet another clean plate to do the same with your first plate. Your observed the long table with a subconsciously lick on your lips as the hunger in your stomach howled. Once taking note of the pasta at the further side of the table, you smirked. “Trying to get away from me, pasta? Well, that’s im-pasta-ble.” 

You reached out to take hold of the serving fork just teasing you to touch it but instead of feeling the cold utensil in your palm, you found your hand encasing a slender and softer hand. Your eyes dilated in a fraction as your head tilted up. “O-Oh, I’m so sorry –”

As you lifted your chin to properly and respectfully spout out an apology, everything went in slow motion as though you were in a romance drama. Looking up at the stranger you had accidentally held your hand on, the dilation of your eyes increased drastically as your heart thumped palpitated wildly against your ribcage. Your heart was skipping beats and you were astonished by the fact you haven’t dropped dead yet like you expected yourself to. There was a blinding brightness surrounding the man in front of you with matching rose petals animatedly falling from above him as once again, a chorus of angels was heard (or was that a sexy music at the background? Either one is extremely appropriate).

From his rimmed glasses adjusted quite perfectly on his nose, to his nicely brushed dirty blond hair swept up at the front of his hairline and to his enticing and warm emerald hues – who was this man? 

You blinked a few times just to make sure you were in no state of reverie or dream. But the beautiful and perfect man remained in your sight, examining you through his lenses; his gaze was smoldering and made your cheeks hot but the apparent softness in them made your heart melt (and your panties drop). And his lips – oh Gods his kissable lips.

“Excuse me?” 

Your cheeks flushed crimson as his voice travelled to your ears. _Oh Gods, oh Gods! Even his freaking voice sounds like it cram from heaven! Was this man sent from heaven to end my life using his sheer good looks and seductive accented voice?_

“Madame? Are you okay?” 

You had a difficult time swallowing the lump that grew in your throat. _Madame? Did he just call me Madame? Yeah, he did! He called me Madame! Nobody has ever called me Madame. They say it was too feminine for a weightlifter._

A stupid smile curved the corners of your lips, giggling like a woman who had too much to drink and was making an unsuccessful attempt to flirt with someone. “Yes,” You giggled and using your free hand, you tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear. “I’m Madame.”

The man cocked his head to the side, finding your manners quite amusing and adorable which garnered you a chuckle. “Well, nice to meet you, Madame. My name is Ignis, Ignis Scientia.” He politely introduced himself, a small smile plastered on his face.

Presently pulled back from your embarrassing trance, you finally realized your mistake. You retracted your hand which previously held his and shook your head. You laughed sheepishly, “N-No, no, no! My name is not Madame, sorry about that!” You apologized nervously – even making a humiliating mistake by bowing in front of him – and hastily introduced yourself through series of stammers.

Ignis. Ignis Scientia.

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

You eyes fluttered shut as you became aware of your racing heart. You could practically hear it singing for the man before you and you were terribly terrified he could hear it. _Shut up you crazy heart of mine! He might hear you!_

Ignis smiled tenderly at you as his experimented your name on his tongue. A shiver ran down your spine and you can’t help but believe that your name sounded like the finest thing in the world when it rolls from his lips. _Does he have to say my name like that?_

 “Sounds like a fine name for a fine woman.” If his exceptional compliment hasn’t shot through your soul already, his heart stopping smile did the trick quite effectively. Clearing his throat, he gestured to the pasta you were once craving for (but another craving took over you and it was getting a piece of this fine specimen). “Did you want to have the pasta? My apologies. Go on ahead, be my guest.” He offered like the gentleman you specified him as before taking a step back to give you space for you to properly obtain your share.

You robustly shook your head in decline and haphazardly brushed the offending strands of your hair that concealed your features from this striking man presented before you. “No, no! Really, it’s okay.” You sheepishly guaranteed him with an uncertain and reluctant smile arching the ends of your lips. “I’m fine, you can go on first. I-I mean, you did get the serving fork before I did so . . . you know, go on.”

Ignis shakes his head in disapproval. “That won’t be necessary. What kind of man would I be for not considering the lady first? Please, go ahead, I insist.”

_He speaks so well. Speak dirty to me? Pfft. Speak formally to me._

“No, please, I can wait. I’m a very patient person. You don’t have to worry about me.” You stated hastily and you had to give yourself a virtual slap on the face for saying that. First of all, that was not true. You have got to be one of the most impatient people in Eos City and second of all, you were over overcompensating.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that.” Ignis declared yet reached out to take the serving fork from the pasta serving. “I am aware we will be spending too much time being considerate for one another so let me work this thing off between us.”

Setting his plate down on the similar table you have placed your first plate (noticeably filled to the brim to which caused you to grimace in shame) he took your second plate from your hand (which thankfully he didn’t know) and putting a generous amount of paste on it before handing it back to you. “There you are,” He quipped with a light chuckle before putting his share of serving on his plate.

You watched him quietly from your spot, a subconscious and wistful smile plastering on your visage. He looked exquisite – in more ways than one – like he was some sort of portrait painted by an artist.

Out of the blue, you were vulgarly shaken away from your reverie as you suddenly came terribly aware of your quote unquote horrendous appearance. It wasn’t like you were akin to a haggard college student who isn’t any more familiar with the concept of slumber and nor did you never pay attention to what you may look like in public but one thing was for sure, you did not dress to impress. Not to mention you picked a really bad time to make a choice of not wearing something at least decent as a nice semi-formal dress. If you had been informed by the Gods above that you’d be encountering one of their perfect creation, you wouldn’t have gone for a dark blue hoodie with a minimalistic crown, old jogger pants and mud encrusted sneakers. In addition, your hair was clearly messily and half heartedly combed and there was little to none hint of makeup adorning your face to highlight whatever best features you had (you highly doubted there was).

_Do I look ugly to him? Is he disgusted? He doesn’t look like he finds me disgusting. But he could be pretending! Oh my Gods, oh my Gods!_

 “Hey,” Ignis called out for your attention in what you appropriately deemed as delicate and that efficiently snapped you back to reality. 

“Yes?” You politely asked followed by a casual tuck your hair behind your ear and the high school girl giggle (nobody can resist those), the corners of your lips threatening to tear.

Your heart raced as a slight chuckle escaped his thin lips. “Nothing, just making sure you were still with me. You kind of . . . spaced out there for a little while.” He told you as politely as he can get as he flicks a strand of hair away from your face.

 “O-Oh, I was just . . . um . . . thinking about . . .” You purposely trailed off your sentence as you surveyed the area – looking for anything to us for a reason for your trance – then your eyes landed on his plate which held a small amount of paste with the occasional side dishes. “. . . about why you have so little food? Aren’t you hungry?”

 “Ah,” Ignis hums out in thought, his leafy green eyes inspecting the servings on the long table before heaving a sigh and pushing his glasses back up. “It’s not that I’m not hungry. In all honesty, I’m famished but the foods provided are . . . not quite healthy – but the paste looked too appetizing to ignore – so I try to carefully pick out my food.”

Your parted lips were prepared to spill out a response to his statement but your tongue automatically shrunk back, leaving you completely and utterly speechless.

Unaware of your flabbergasted figure, he continued on, “I’m very conscious about the food I delight in, especially the amount. As early as now, I’m making it a habit to try and stay fit and healthy for myself, for my friends, and maybe for my job too, I suppose.”

A hesitant hand of yours found itself on top of your stomach, stroking what belly fat you had. You managed to keep up your charade of a peaceful smile but his spoken words replayed in your mind over and over like a broken record or maybe even a movie (you were almost certain you were subconsciously rewinding time in order to satisfy some morbid curiosity). To makes things worse, every single memory and every single details of those countless times you had yourself eating more than you can handle in order to significantly gain weight for weightlifting came flooding in your mind like a tidal wave.

You gulped. _Okay, he doesn’t find me disgusting. But once he finds out I’m a weightlifter . . . maybe . . . maybe he will. It’s no mystery weightlifters eat a lot. Too much, especially when trying to get to an open weight class._

The mere theory of having him resent you for your unnecessary consumption of food made your stomach churn and burn in uneasiness. Cold sweat beaded on your hairline and your teeth bit your lower lip, a habit you insinuate whenever faced with frustrating trials such as not making yourself look like a fool in front of this man. You could hear him speaking but his speech was blurred as you – minimizing the suspicion that could be brought to you as much as you possibly can – grabbed your first plate from the table behind you and inconsiderately dropped the contents onto the grassy soil, no longer having the appetite to eat as much as you normally do (which was a lot).

 “Yeah, yeah, you’re totally right. I agree with you.” You anxiously stated, nodding and taking a swift glimpse of your second plate which only held pasta then you beamed at him. “A healthy body leads to a happy life.”

Ignis’ smile broadened as your words passed through his ears. “I’m glad someone agrees with me. My friends usually tease me for that. You’re like refreshing air for me.”

Your heart hammered as you spotted the evidence of acceptance and warmth in his eyes. Your heart swelled in delight.  “Well, what kind of friends do you have?” You questioned out of curiosity.

“Great ones, they’re just very fond of teasing.” Ignis responded with a chuckle following right after, smiling at the thought of his friends.

_They must be really great friends if he smiles like that._

“Well,” You begin awkwardly, shifting your weight from one foot to another to keep your anxiety at bay. “They shouldn’t tease you for wanting to be healthy and going on a strict diet. You’re not the only person doing so. I mean, diet is very, very important. T-That’s why I’m totally doing that right now.”

_Stupid, stupid! What are you saying? Do you even know the meaning of diet? What is diet? Can I eat that?_

Ignis raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the revelation. Giving you a once over, his brows knit together in puzzlement. “Oh, really now? May I ask, why are you on diet? You seem completely fine to me.”

You blinked a few times as you wracked your mind for a believable lie. “Um, you see, the things is . . .” You stammered as you scratched the back of your head awkwardly, eyes darting anywhere but on his eyes. Anxiety can do quite a lot to people, which includes the only tall tale you could come up in a dire and time sensitive question in queue. “I-I’m a gymnast.”

When you took note of the glimmer in his eyes, you knew you have piqued his interest. “A gymnast? Really?” He spouted curiously, his tone a pitch higher. “Goodness, I’ve never met a gymnast before.”

Laughter rose to your throat and laced with it is sheepish uneasiness. “Well, good for you because you’ve met one now.” You jested.

Ignis laughs and you were quite certain that he has captured your heart and had you head over heels for him. “You’re absolutely correct. Pardon me but is it hard being a gymnast, Madame? I apologize for being ignorant but I know am 

 “U-Um,” You have come to be accustomed to stuttering in the presence of this man and you have no single dust of idea if you wanted to go or not. “It really depends on the person. Some are given impeccable skills but most come with years of practice and dedication.”

“Can I ask you a question?” He asks.

Ignis nodded understandingly. “Can I ask you another question?” He asked respectfully and rapidly added. “If it’s not much of a bother.”

The grin on your face couldn’t be suppressed anymore and it flourished quite embarrassingly fast. _This Ignis Scientia is the epitome of a gentleman._

You bobbed your head forward in approval. “Sure, sure, ask me anything.”

He opened his lips to speak – hesitated for a moment or so – before resuming. “How long do you need to master the um . . . what are those called?” He looks up in thought before snapping his fingers as the idea returned to his mind. “Penche turns, I remember now. How long does it take to master penche turns?”

Your bright smile remained intact on your visage despite the volcano of panic erupting inside you. _The fuck are penche turns?_

Though you have spent majority of you time at your former school butting heads with the gymnastic team, you never bothered to take interest in their sport nor ask them about it. So rather than awkwardly and humiliatingly apologize for lying and mope around, three things entered your mind – Improvise. Adapt. Overcome.

You set your eyes up at the darkening sky, a finger of yours anxiously scratching your cheek as you pretended to ponder over an answer. “It also depends on the person but for me, I mastered penche turns in about two, three . . .”

Ignis’ jaw fell in awe and he snaps his fingers once more, the beautiful wonder tracing patterns on his face. “Three weeks?”

“Three to four to five months.” You lied through gritted teeth as the corners of your lips threatened to tear. Now you found it hard to keep your smile visible as you waited for his reaction – whatever it was.

Ignis paused for a moment as he let the information sink in his mind before nodding understandingly, a silent gesture of agreement to which you let out a sigh of relief. “Hmm, penche turns does seem pretty hard.” He mumbles before exhaling. “Standing here is making my legs sore. Do you want to continue our conversation at a table?”

A shimmer went pass your hues. _He’s inviting me to his table! He’s inviting me to his table!_

You eagerly nodded in automatic response to his kind inquiry, your erratic action barely registered by your brain. Coming into horrifying realization just how monstorous and unsophisticated you have responded to him (it was at this moment you knew, you done didilly fucked up what little chance you have to impress him - oh the horror), you instantly took responsibility for it and rapidly atoned by making a poorly mimicry of what you hoped he sees as lady like. Felicately and as femininely as your weightlifting soul permitted you to portray, you brushed the tendrils of hair that fell on your face and bashfully produced a fleeting glance towards the awaiting man presented before you. 

“Yes, of course.” Was your smooth and uncommonly calm reply to him, astonishing yourself how you managed to not break into stammers and sweat.

Ignis lets out a small chuckle at your excitement and slowly led you to his desired destination. “My friends are there too so I hope you won’t mind.” He informed you. 

“Oh, are you talking about your great friends?” You joked as you two headed towards his table where a built man with tattoos sat along with a familiar looking blond.

As your sight successfully takes in the familiar looking male interacting with the other one, you cannot help but feel your brows arching together in the space just in between your eyes. Upon first inspection, you came into conclution you were simply mistaken by recognizing yet another blond stranger with the charming and enthusiastic pizza delivery boy that was coincidentally Aiden's close friend (and for some reason your introduction with one another was a highlight of your month and you had secretly hoped you'd have another chance encounter) but as you made a double and triple look, you were graduallu doubting your eyesight. _Is that Prompto?_

Ignis chuckled at your spoken comment and nodded. “Most definitely.”

As you two were nearing the table, the built man was the first to spot. He raised his hand in greeting. “Hey Iggy,” Then he turns to face you. “Who’s she?”

As you two neared the table, the first one to take notice of your presence coming along with Ignis' was the large man and you had to force yourself to continue sparing footfalls towards the table as you hopelessly tried to disregard the intimidation he was practically giving off. "You took quite a while to get food, Iggy." His voice was gruff and masculine - a total contrast with Ignis's voice - before his eyes settled on your tense form. "Oh, you brought a friend. Who's she?"

Ignis faces you with a smile. “She’s –“

Just as Ignis was finishing his introduction to your appearance, you heard a chair scrape back due to an abrupt movement and as you whirled your head to inspect the source of the noise, you came face to face with an index finger aimed directly at your face. You involuntaryly recoiled from the close proximity of the finger which gave you enough time to realize you were incorrect with your assumption and the blond male was certainly Prompto Argentum. He had exclaimed your name in shock and recognition before stating, "Wow, you're here too! The world really is small!"

The built man took a glimpse at Prompto before returning his gaze to you once more. "Safe to assume you know her then."

“Yeah, she’s Chip, Aiden’s best friend.” Prompto informed as he whipped around to face his friend. “You know, the one who’s going to transfer to our school!”

You might have taken some programs in your previous years to enhance your social skills (which you never really finished) but you have never taken any program which educated you on what to do when faced with three attractive creatures seemingly keen on keeping their attention on you so you merely settled with an awkward smile. “Ya, ho.”

The three mentioned attractive creatures exchanged perplexed glances at one another at your unusual greeting but they weren't the only ones feeling confused. Unknown to them, you were in conflict with yourself and restraining yourself from beating the shit out of yourself. _Ya, ho? Who the hell says Ya, ho? Apparently now, I do._

Ignis clears his throat in order to deter the awkwardness filling in the area before placing his plate down on the table and pulling back a chair. “Madame,” He says as he gestures to the pulled back vacant seat.

Your sheepish smile returned automatically as you slowly approached him. “Thank you,” You murmur as he pushes back the chair once you were nestled comfortably. The gesture was simple and was meant to show respect but of course being a love stricken woman with no other experience of romance other than the reader inserts stories you read every night, you cannot help but feel loved and flattered by his actions. Your hand made an involuntary –tuck-your-hair-behind-your-ear movement to which Prompto raised an eyebrow at.

He sat down next to you and began introductions. “Well, everyone is not a stranger to her except for Gladiolus.” Ignis gestures to the built man. “Madame, this is Gladiolus Amicitia.”

Mentioned male manifested his own charming smile - which undoubtedly made your heart stutter for a wee bit - and lifted a calloused hand in a form of silent acknowledgement. “Hey there,” 

“Hey,” You acknowledged him kindly, coyly nodding in another form of compensation. Although you concluded this Gladiolus Amicitia was far from a threat, seeing as he gave an impression he was good and close friends with sunshine Prompto and paragon of respectfulness Ignis, you cannot help but yield in fear to his intimidating stature, dominant features and needless to say his decorated arm. His long black sleeves prodded against his toned arms and folded quite enough to show the tattoo he had hidden underneath the fabric. You briefly wondered if there were anymore tattoos that littered his tan skin but he sported clothing which was appropriate for a birthday party (were you disappointed or not? Well, that was a question you might never answer in your lifetime).

“Hey,” Prompto garnered your full concentration upon sitting back down and once your eyes shifted to his slender figure, he inquired, “Is Aiden with you?”

_Ignis and Gladiolus are friends with Aiden? I'm not gonna complain._

You nodded in reply to his question. “She is,” You turned back and surveyed the small crowd in the vicinity of garden and spotted her picking her own variety of food at the long table and pointed immediately. “There she is.”

After making sure she had everything she wanted to partake in, she turned on her heels and scanned around to find an empty table or possibly even in search for you. Seeing as her search for a table and for you was fruitless, you raised your arm to garner her attention and frantically waved at her. Aiden beamed at the sight of you and rushed forward to the table you shared with the men. After coursing through some people who blocked her way, she stopped right behind you and tapped your forehead lightly. "There you are." She then took the seat next to you and placed her plate down. "Seems like you made some new friends. What's up guys?"

“About time you showed up, we’ve been at this party for hours now.” Prompto complained before nudging Gladiolus. “I bet this big guy has been dying to see you.”

Gladiolus shot him a mild glare and you jolted in astonishment when the table jerked up lightly and especially when Prompto hissed in what seems like . . . pain? “Shut it,” Gladiolus growled quietly under his breath.

You were confused at first before you realized. You glanced at Aiden and saw her rubbing her temples, sighing.

At first you were confused with their reaction and from what Prompto has informed until you came into slow realization. You spared a momentary glance at Aiden and saw her rubbing her temples in exasperation, sighing defeatedly.

_Does he like her? How come she never told me someone likes her? Does she like him back and is this new information a good blackmail material for later use?_

Ignis picked up his fork and swirled the said utensil around so the pasted encircled around the tip. “By the way, have any of you seen Noctis around?” 

This got your interest. _Noctis? Sounds pretty. I wanna name my kid that._

“He said he would catch up with us.” Prompto replied. 

Gladiolus snickered. “And you believed that? The boy never knows how to be punctual even if his life depended on it.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was late for his own funeral.” Aiden commented, causing the three to snigger.

Ignis faces you and once sighting your food untouched, he points at your plate using his fork. “Please eat,” He tells you kindly.

You smiled at him and raised your fork to scoop some pasta but being the clumsy person you are, you dropped your fork under the table.

“Well, looks like we’re going to have a male visitor.” Prompto quipped.

“It better be Noctis.” Aiden murmured.

“Let me get it for you.” Ignis made a motion to go underneath the table to retrieve the fork but before he could, you instantly held him back by gently pushing him away by his shoulder.

“No, no, let me, I don’t wanna bother you.” You said and didn’t wait for his response and went under the clothed table.

* * *

“And there he is,” Gladiolus exclaimed mockingly, insinuating a false applause as a certain dark haired and blue eyed male begrudgingly dragged himself towards the direction his friends were settled at, fiddling and immersed in his phone as an attempt to veil the awkwardness he felt attending the party. “Our guest star has arrived, fashionably late as expected. Glad you arrived in once piece, Prince.”

Noctis abruptly halted on his tracks beside Gladiolus upon hearing the cursed alias he had been unofficially named as. He didn’t know when this behemoth of a man began regarding him as a royalty but one thing was for sure – he does not approve of it. The foremost reason was because he was no royalty but some sees him in that light due to his heart throbbing good looks (he takes pride on that) and the fact he was the one and only dearly loved son of the president of Lucis Academy. Noctis clicked his tongue at that. “Stop calling me that, Gladio. I mean it.”

Mentioned man manifested a jesting smirk as mirth played dangerously in his amber hues. “I’m sorry to say this, Prince,” Gladiolus watched his victim with interest as he pursed his lips in utmost annoyance, “But no can do. Prince just sounds very perfect for you.”

Before their minor dispute could evolve into full on bickering, Ignis interjected after delicately setting his fork down. “Ah, Noct, so nice of you to join us. And here I thought you were going to sleep all day and keep us waiting for your appearance here.” He starts and adjusted his glasses. “I do hope you’re feeling well after . . . what happened today.”

Crimson colored Noctis’ pale cheeks as he recalled his last minute lie earlier back at his apartment after the revelation of the striped panties – he disclosed the whole misunderstanding by telling a tall tale about how he selflessly aided a woman who accidentally tripped and made her purchased items scatter, hence the feminine underwear and even added how he had no idea how one of her bought underwrar got stuck on his belt.

Prompto immediately perked up at the sight of his friend and waved an arm enthusiastically in order to get his attention. Thankfully, he successfully did so and shot him a beaming grin. “Hey there, buddy! You’re looking . . . looking . . . looking . . .” He searched every corner of his mind for an appropriate compliment that wouldn’t make him look like he had a crush on him before letting out a defeated sigh. “. . . you’re just looking.”

Noctis deadpans. “You know, I just got here but you guys make me want to bail already.”

Aiden rolled her pale blue eyes heavenwards as the corner of her lips tugged up, almost resembling a sneer but not quite. “Oh, come on, Noct, there’s nothing wrong with a little fun here and there. Like you said, you just got there so please try and be less of a buzz kill.” She dismissively protested before gesticulating towards the vacant seat next to Prompto. “Don’t tell me you’re just going to stand there watching us like a zombie. Sit down, sit down.”

 “So funny,” Noctis bellowed sarcastically and made his advancement to the empty chair but being a clumsy and awkward boy he was, he stumbled on what seems like thin air. A curse word came from his lips as his phone slipped from his fingers and said device flew under the table.

Noctis scoffs at his inelegant action and rolled his head backwards in exasperation. “Ah geez, just my luck.” He grumbled before getting down on knees to retrieve his phone but before he could slip under the table, Gladio snorted.

 “What exactly are you doing? You’re gonna look for food down there? Food’s over there, Prince.” Gladiolus quipped as he pointed the long table of food with his thumb. 

Peeking from his current kneeling form, he shot Gladiolus a stern and menacing glare to which the latter dismissed like a pesky insect. “Give me a break,” Noctis huffs out.

Not keen on giving him an opportunity to retaliate to his comment, Noctis did not waste a tick of a clock and crawled underneath the clothed table in pursuit for his damned phone. Soil and crust stuck to his hands and jeans but he paid no mind to them but rather had his eyes set on the soft glow of his phone. He reached out to take said device but before he could manage to do so, his palm ended up touching soft skin.

_What?_

In a gradual pace, he lifted his chin to check who owned the inner thigh his hand somehow touched and was offered a big revealing shock upon registering the same familiar, fear stricken, girl who put him in an embarrassing predicament earlier with his friends.

"Oh for fuck sake." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna make a fanart or soundtrack for the story? Feel free to do so! I wanna see how talented you are [°^°]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't wanna say my real name but you can call me "Babe" because why not, right? 
> 
> This is my first story here at the Archive so please bear with me >_< I am no professional writer so bear with me with that as well. You're gonna be bearing with me with a lot of things from now on. How does that sound?
> 
> If you wanna make a soundtrack or fan art for this story, feel free to do so. I wanna see just how talented you people are. More talented than me, probably [°^°]
> 
> Thanks so much :*


End file.
